


Twas Was Christmas... Well Not Really

by Athene_Noctua



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene_Noctua/pseuds/Athene_Noctua
Summary: Basically, there are 3 things to remember here. Snow storm means entire city shut down. Sam being an awesome person. And Dean and Cas being two cute and adorable dorks who might find something real this Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts), [etcetera_kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_kit/gifts), [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts), [delicirony (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/gifts), [randomdestielfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/gifts), [DeanOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanOh/gifts), [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/gifts), [cienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienna/gifts).



> This is something I would like for all the pinch-hitters, these kickass awesome people, who are ready to give but don't want anything in return. I know this might not be the greatest there, but just a little gesture from my side for all you awesome guys.   
> I do not own anything Supernatural, I just love these characters and put them in various situations.

Prompt 1: Christmas is in two days, and the Storm of The Century has completely shut down the city. There is no way in, no way out, with roads and airports closed. People all over the city are opening their homes to strangers. All Cas wanted was a quiet Christmas, in solitude. What he got was a giant puppy of a man and his sex on legs brother, a brother that Cas is beginning to take an interest in. (Set in modern times, as IC as possible, please :D) 

Dean in bold. Cas in normal. Sam in italics. 

_The city had a white sheet draped over it_

_Roads, cars, houses and in some cases_

_Even people_

_All wrapped up in the arms of the Snow queen_

_And I was sitting here With fire in my hearth…._

Wait, what the eff… ‘hearth’ are you kidding me? Sigh… could I be anymore pretentious?... Cas thought.

*door buzzer rings* 

Who is it at this time of the night? Sam’s hasty self defence moves might not work if that is some crazed serial killer, Cas thought with trepidation. 

*buzzer buzzes again* 

Okay, okay… I’m coming dude. Chill. Urgh… and I just got warmed up and all Cas thought grumpily. 

“Yes? Who is it?” 

_“It’s Sam, Cas. Let us in.”_

“Sam? What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be in Kansas, by now?” 

_“Dude… can you let us in first? Promise I will tell you everything, once I’m warm and dry.”_

“Oh of course. Come on up.” 

Cas was confused to hear Sam’s voice over the intercom. See, Sam was supposed to be in Kansas by now, he had left in the afternoon. Wonder what happened.

Aah… this afternoon. Cas will probably never forget it. 

Because of stupid Dean. Cas gave a small sigh. The hot, stupidly good- looking and dorkest dork to ever dork Dean, elder brother to his roommate Sam, who came to pick him up today. 

As if it wasn’t enough that their first time meeting, Cas had soup spilled all over himself, he also shouted at Dean, calling him an idiot for making Cas spill soup over himself. 

“Hey Sam…here, let me help you. What happened? I thought you’d be in Kansas by now.” 

“ _Yeah… us neither. But apparently Kansas has shut down its airport. Nothing comes in, nothing goes out. Okay dude, can you help Dean in… I’ll just and get changed. Then you can help me in setting up the couch for my brother._ ” 

“Oh yeah… sure. You go in. I have the warm water up too. 

“ _Shit man… you are the best roommate ever. Thanks_ ” 

Sam and Cas became roommates after they got into a heated discussion about which Hogwarts House was better their first year in college. 

Though Sam was studying Law and Cas anthropology, they had a couple of mutual friends because of which they knew each other. After that debate, Cas and Sam usually got together any time they wanted to let their inner nerd side out. 

And it was during one of those meetings that Sam told Cas of his shitty ass roommate that was making his life miserable. Coincidently Cas’s lease was running out and he was anyways going to be looking for another place to live. 

It seemed the stars were all aligned perfectly in that instance. 

Soon, Sam kicked out his good for nothing roommate and Cas moved in promptly. Life has been bliss ever since. 

Of course one of the perks of being Sam’s roommate is getting to see his dream hunk of a brother, as he often ends up at their apartment for food and such. 

Oh shit, Cas realized that Dean was still standing out with all their luggage. 

“ **This place is so warm. And cozy. I feel like I can fall asleep just standing here.** ” 

As Cas looked up from the bags he saw Dean stretching a few feet away and was awestruck by the beauty of this man. Cas had heard a lot of stories about Dean from Sam, about how Dean saved himself and Sam from their drunk abusive father, how we practically raised him along with their uncle Bobby and how many sacrifices Dean made so that Sam got the best of everything. 

All these were more than enough to earn major brownie points in Cas’s books. 

“ **Hey man, mind if I take a shower? I’m really cold and wet, would feel a lot better if I got a little clean.** ” 

“Yes, of course, we only have one washroom though, so just wait until Sam comes out and then you can use it. The essentials are all there. And I have food ready, I’ll warm it up for you both.” 

“ **Thanks man. I can see what Sam sees in you. You really are a great roommate**.” 

Sam after getting all warmed up and comfortable was talking a mile a minute about as soon as they got the bad news at the airport, they thought of just taking a car or bus or something to get there. But soon news came through that due to an untimely snow storm, the entire city was shut down, that means no one gets out and no one gets in. 

It anyways took them a god-awful lot of time to find a cab to take them back home, as even the roads were being shut due to them being too slippery. 

“ **Man, I tell you, it was like being in a bad dream, where everything that could go wrong did.** ” said Dean with a lazy smile that was part exhaustion and part due to just having had a filling meal and a few glasses of whisky. 

Cas realized that Dean was looking at him all dopey and soft and it gave him major butterflies in his stomach. 

All three then took to the couch with some hot chocolate laced with some whisky and talked about various different stories from their childhood. 

Sam always got way too excited anytime Dean started to mention their part-time sitter Pam or if Dean tried to downplay something he had done. 

Sam proudly spoke about all that Dean had accomplished, how after Sam completed his schooling, Dean got his GED and started looking at courses in a nearby community college about mechanical engineering. And how he was already managing a vintage car store and had plans to open his own garage sometime down the line. 

“ **Alright, now go shoo, scram you guys. I’m sleepy and y’all are taking up my bed for the night. Good night guys. And Cas, really this was perhaps the best spaghetti of my life. Thanks a ton for this man.** ” 

Cas realized with a suddenness that he didn’t want Dean to go and this night to end. He wanted to keep talking to Dean and learn more about him. 

* * *

Cas woke up from a deep sleep. He realized that the too many drinks and then hot chocolate really got to him. 

Getting out from using the washroom, Cas noticed that there seemed to be coming a light humming from the couch area. 

Wandering slightly over to the tune, he saw that it was Dean who was humming, very softly and slowly, but he was, a rock song that Sam had made him listen but the name of whom Cas could not recall at the moment. 

“ **You know, it is creepy to watch someone like that.** ” 

Cas made a sound that he would deny till the end of his days. 

But Dean got up slightly from his makeshift bed and gave Cas a small smirk as if he knew that once again, he had managed to scare Cas. 

“ **Come here. Couldn’t sleep?** ” 

“ **Nah, just had too much to drink I think**.” 

“ **Hahaha… well anyways, you are up and I cannot sleep. It always takes me some time to get comfortable at a new place. And apparently I’m going to be here for the next 3 days.** ” 

Cas went and sat beside Dean. Suddenly coming to the realization that this was the first time that him and Dean were all alone. And the realization brought a sudden awkwardness between them as both seemed a bit lose at words. 

“ **Hey Cas, um… what were you doing here just a few days from Christmas? What about your family or partner? Anything with them?** ” Dean asked with a slight stutter in his voice. 

Cas gave a light laugh and told Dean that his parents, brothers and sister were all in different parts of the world, doing something or another. And as for a partner, well haven’t had that for quite some time now. 

“ **Oh… so um, like no one right?** ” 

No, replied Cas. 

“ **Well then, um… if you don’t mind, not that you should, because I’m not a bad person or anything, but you can totally refuse and just…** ” Dean was rambling Cas realized. 

Slowly, Cas took Dean’s hand, which instantly shut him up and look down with a crazy amount of focus on the sight of their hands entwined. 

Cas thought that Dean was going to be this closed off, sauve and flirty person, but then maybe he can also be this bumbling dork, who trips over his words and doesn’t always say the right things. 

And as Cas sat there, holding Dean’s hands, both of them quite with Dean looking at their hands and Cas looking at Dean, Cas thought that if he wasn’t careful, then he will surely fall in love with Dean Winchester. 

It was going to be an interesting 3 days, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... so I hope this was satisfactory. This is my first time writing fanfic for the Spn fandom. Let me know if I sucked in the comments section.


End file.
